


Stars Spun From Sugar

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to Ai's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/325524">Caramel</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Spun From Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325524) by [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" Hikaru still held his hand and had just released the tip of Akira's thumb from his hot, sticky mouth. Akira nodded dumbly, and allowed Hikaru to pull him to his feet, then let go to put his hands on his hips. "You didn't eat your ice cream. Why not?"

Akira cleared his throat and pointed to Hikaru's own abandoned cone that was melting just slightly against the sidewalk behind him. "I was distracted."

Hikaru's cheeks colored quickly while he set about cleaning up the ice cream and throwing it and his bag from earlier into an actual trash can. He pocketed the bottle of caramel. "Come on. Let's walk."

"Where are we going?" Akira asked as they headed out toward Ichigaya station.

Hikaru turned around and walked backward for a moment. "Hibiya Park?"

With a shrug, Akira took a few long steps to catch up with Hikaru, and smiled. "That sounds good."

It wasn't far to the park. They walked along the canal as much as they could; looking out over the water through the bare branches of cherry trees. In April, they wouldn't be able to take this walk for all the people looking at the blossoms, so Akira made a point to enjoy it now.

The park was deserted for once. It normally would have been somewhat occupied even at night, but with the weather as cold as it was, even the local hoodlums decided it was better to stay inside. They walked past a fountain that was frozen over. The lights from overhead glinted off the ice like stars glittering in a morning sky. It was nearly impossible to see stars from Tokyo, but Akira had seen them during red-eye flights before early morning go competitions. They hung in the sky like white go stones that shone of victory. He'd always found that he inevitably won those matches that he saw stars before. 

"Akira?" Hikaru was sitting on a bench by the fountain now. He patted the wooden seat next to him. "Come over here."

Akira didn't walk over immediately. He looked at Hikaru closely; sitting there with his ridiculous hair and a smudge of caramel just under his lower lip and a bright yellow winter jacket that could probably be seen from space even through all of Tokyo's lights, and somehow he wondered when life had gotten so strange that he no longer questioned that this was his best friend... who had sucked a lot of caramel off of his fingers earlier in the evening... and Akira had hardly questioned it. With a sigh, he joined Hikaru on the bench.

They stared at the fountain for a while before either of them spoke again. "You were scared earlier, weren't you?" Hikaru asked him. His eyes still pointed at the fountain, and he took the time to cross his legs out in front of him and sling one arm out to rest on the back of the bench behind Akira's head.

Akira would swear he could feel Hikaru's warmth against his neck through both of their coats and sundry clothing. It pulsed like sonar and made his mouth dry. He turned to look at Hikaru. "Not really scared."

Hikaru looked back. "Then, disgusted?"

"Would I have let you finish if I hated it?" Akira leaned back against Hikaru's arm.

Hikaru seemed to take that as an agreement for the unspoken and used the arm behind Akira to pull the other man closer. Hikaru's breath was warm against his face in the cold night air, and then warm on his lips, and then warm in his mouth and their lips joined and culled aching pleasure from one another. The jolt as their teeth met seemed the cue for Akira to let his arms wend around Hikaru as well. "No," Akira whispered deep in his throat. "We can't." 

Slipping off of Akira's lips for a moment, Hikaru pressed words against Akira's throat as sweet as his lips were. "We can. It's not wrong. C'mon." That seemed to be all it took for Akira to give in. He gave a helpless shudder as a gust of cold air worked down his collar along with Hikaru's fingers. He wanted this, he had for a while, and the "clean-up" from earlier had only made this impossibly hard to resist.

He felt like he would break apart as Hikaru twisted on the bench to get closer to him and to moan "Yes" and "Please" in between sucking at his skin and bruising him; marking him. He felt little growls and moans rise up in his own throat as his fingers worked down the zipper of that obnoxiously yellow coat and under the t-shirt that lay beneath. He let his fingers run up the warm, soft flesh there to where the cold had made it rise slightly. His fingertips caught at Hikaru's nipples and twisted ever so slightly. It drew a loud whimper from Hikaru who took the opportunity to begin to lick at Akira's skin. 

Akira pulled away from Hikaru and pushed him down on the park bench. A thin strip of the other man's stomach was visible between his shirt and pants and Akira breached the gap. He pushed up the ubiquitous number five shirt and began to work at Hikaru's nipples again. He straddled Hikaru's hips cautiously and leaned down to take one nub in his mouth while his fingers worked the other more. Hikaru whined and swore and lifted his hips to press his cock closer to Akira's.

"Fuck," Akira said as he stripped off his own coat. Sitting astride Hikaru, he'd grown warm. He licked at his lips and tasted the first beads of sweat forming there as he squirmed into a better position to arch his back and press himself further against his willing partner. He gave a little push this way and that and Hikaru responded in kind and clutched at him hungrily, going so far as to nibble on his ear lobe; an erogenous zone he'd never before considered.

"Please," Hikaru whispered to the nape of Akira's neck. "Take me... need it... now..."

It was all Akira could do not to breathe in the words and revel in them as he thrust against Hikaru harder, then pulled away and hauled Hikaru up and kissed him again. He pulled at Hikaru's belt with fingers that were suddenly fumbling. Hikaru took over and released the buckle, then moved on to his pants. When they hung open with his boxers showing brightly in the lights, Akira pushed them apart with his fingers and slid his hand inside.

Hikaru's cock was impossibly hot against his fingers. It throbbed with an intensity that seemed to change Akira's heartbeat as he wrapped his fingers around and stroked slowly. Hikaru clutched at his shoulders and threw his head back. Akira nibbled at his exposed throat, and worked down to lick at his collarbone. He nipped at the other man's Adam's apple and felt the growl that rose from Hikaru's throat in response.

His knuckles rubbed against the open zipper of Hikaru's pants as he fisted that hot cock; stroking over and over. Hikaru came with his mouth wide open in a silent scream that rasped out in one cold breath that lingered in the air. Akira felt the warmth spread over his hand and pulled it away. Hikaru got a glint in his eye and pulled Akira's hand to his lips again and began to reenact the scene that has started all of this. He pulled one finger into his mouth and licked it clean slowly and surely and then some before moving on to the next. If there had been any caramel still left on his fingers, it was definitely gone now, as well as that warm spill of Hikaru's semen. 

He pulled his fingers away to Hikaru's disappointment and replaced them with his mouth. He could taste himself and that lingering sweetness still on Hikaru's tongue as they kissed and learned each other's mouths for more than the insults that could come out of them.

Akira felt Hikaru pushing him off and he pulled away slowly. Hikaru grinned and turned him over to sit down on the bench which Hikaru stood and zipped up after tucking himself away, then got to his knees in front of Akira. He unfastened the belt and the button and the zipper and pulled them away enough that Akira's arousal was fully exposed. It was only the work of a moment for Hikaru to go from breathing that hot breath over him to engulfing him in heat and moisture.

Hikaru traced the underside of his cock with his tongue; questing and searching for the things that would drive Akira insane, it seemed. Everything was. The entire sensation was too much for him to take. After all of that sensation and build-up, it was the work of a moment for Hikaru's tight lips and deep throat to send him over the edge. He spilled out with a gasp and Hikaru drank it down like nectar from the gods. When they pulled apart, Akira tugged Hikaru to his lips again. There was something about tasting himself there that nearly brought him to completion again. He zipped his pants back up and buckled his belt and sat still on the bench as Hikaru sat back down next to him. It took several moments before he noticed the cold again and put his coat on, rubbing ineffectually at a smudge of dirt down one sleeve. Hikaru was obnoxiously yellow again and sitting closely by his side. "Next time..." He surprised himself with the words.

"Let's do this inside?" Hikaru grinned and elbowed Akira. "But it was good, you know?"

Akira nodded and felt a smile spread across his face. "You have an oral fixation, don't you?"

Hikaru cleared his throat and looked back at the fountain. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Reaching out, Akira wiped the smudge of caramel and come from Hikaru's chin and licked his finger clean. "You still have that caramel, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So do you want to head back to my place? You know, for more ice cream or something."

"Or something? Sure." Hikaru stood up and pulled Akira with him. "Last one to the station has to buy lube!" He ran off and Akira gave chase.


End file.
